tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magna Steyr
|operating_income = |net_income = |assets = |equity = |owner = |num_employees = 9,347 (2005) |parent = Magna International |divisions = |subsid = |homepage = MagnaSteyr.com |footnotes = |intl = yes }} Magna Steyr Fahrzeugtechnik AG & Co KG ' is an automobile manufacturer based in Oberwaltersdorf, Austria, with its primary manufacturing location in Graz. It is a subsidiary of Canadian-based Magna International and was previously part of the Steyr-Daimler-Puch conglomerate. Magna Steyr engineers, develops and assembles automobiles for other companies on a contractual basis; therefore, ''Magna Steyr is not an automobile marque. In 2002, it absorbed Daimler AG's Eurostar vehicle assembly facility. The company's vehicle assembly capacity reached 200,000 vehicles a year. It is the largest contract manufacturer for automobiles worldwide, and has several manufacturing sites, with its main car production in Graz in Austria. Magna Steyr developed Mercedes-Benz's "4Matic" four-wheel drive (4wd) system, and assembles all E-Class 4Matic models. The company also undertook substantial development on the BMW X3 and manufactures all X3s, and developed several cars on behalf of manufacturers such as the Audi TT, Fiat Bravo and Peugeot RCZ. History MAGNA STEYR AG & Co KG was founded in 2001 after Magna International Inc. acquired a majority shareholding in Steyr-Daimler-Puch AG three years earlier.http://www.magna.com/xchg/complete_vehicle/XSL/standard.xsl/-/content/148_1867.htm Car production Former *Audi V8 (1988–1993) *Bitter SC (1980s) *BMW X3 (2003-2010) *Chrysler 300 (2005-2010) *Chrysler Voyager (1991–2007; before 2002 Eurostar site belonged to DaimlerChrysler) *Fiat 1100 (1948–1957) http://www.zuckerfabrik24.de/steyrpuch/steyrlkwdaten.htm (German) *Fiat 500 "Topolino" (1952–1956) *Fiat 1400 (also as Steyr 2000 and 2300http://www.zuckerfabrik24.de/steyrpuch/steyr2000_1.htm (German)) (1953–1958) *Fiat 600 (1956) *Jeep Commander (2006-2010) *Jeep Grand Cherokee (1994–2010) *Mercedes-Benz E-Class 4Matic (1996–2007) *Mercedes-Benz M-Class W163 (1999–2002) *Saab 9-3 Cabrio (2003-2009) *Volkswagen Golf Country (1990–1991) *Volkswagen Transporter Syncro (1984–1992) Current *Aston Martin Rapide (Super Speedster Plus Edition Only) *Mercedes-Benz G-Class – 6833 produced in 2003 *Mini Countryman (Crossover) – from 2010Car Magazine 20 January 2010 *Peugeot RCZDaily Telegraph 19 August 2009 Car components *Mercedes-Benz SLK vario-roof assembly - over 500,000 produced since 1996Magna Steyr press release *Opel Astra TwinTop convertible roof assembly - since 2005 Cancelled contracts Porsche had announced in June 2008 that the Boxster and Cayman models would be manufactured by Magna Steyr from 2012, but this contract was cancelled in December 2009 and transferred to Karmann, a German car assembly company which had recently been taken over by Porsche's parent company, Volkswagen.Autocar: Porsche cancels Magna contract Mila Magna Steyr created the '''Mila brand to differentiate its technology and research. Several concept cars have been shown at various motor shows. Mila EV The Mila EV was a plug-in electric vehicle concept based on a modular lightweight platform, displayed at the 2009 Geneva Motor Show.New York Times 7 March 2009 Mila Alpin The Alpin was a small, lightweight off-road vehicle for four passengers in a 3+1 seat arrangement announced at the 2008 Geneva Motor Show.Autoblog.com 28 February 2008 It had an unusual mid-engine layout and was based on a low-cost production concept.Magna press release image It was 3540mm long, 1703mm wide and 1750mm high, with a 3-cylinder 1.0 L (999cc) engine in two versions; CNG natural gas or petrol. The petrol version was much lighter, with a weight of 906 kg. See also *Karmann in Germany *Bertone and Pininfarina in Italy *Heuliez in France *Valmet Automotive in Finland References External links *MagnaSteyr.com official website] *Mila Mila official website] *Magna Steyr plant profile at Autoindex.org Category:Magna International Category:Coachbuilders Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Austria Category:Companies of Austria Category:Companies founded in 2001 Category:Steyr-Daimler-Puch